


Will You Move In With Me?

by bluesxrgent



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, elu - Freeform, i miss them :(, i'm in denial indulge me, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesxrgent/pseuds/bluesxrgent
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Have you thought about doing a moving in together and like all their first like first furniture bought, first pet etc.?





	Will You Move In With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be posting a couple more oneshots there and here because I'm in denial about skam france ending and I need soft fluffy elu content in my life so I figured you all did too

It was a day. A normal day, a somewhat stressful day, but a day nonetheless. Lucas was feeling the stress of his upcoming exams and he knew that Eliott was feeling the stress of a project for his painting class that he had yet to finish. They were supposed to hang out that night, but Eliott was nowhere near finishing his piece so he didn’t know if he’d have time. 

Lucas tried not to think about it too much, he knew that if they couldn’t spend time together that night, they would the next, or maybe even the whole weekend, but it he still wished that they could spend as much time together as they wanted to. His biology notes sat untouched in front of him and he sighed, running his hands through his hair before slumping forward onto his desk. 

A knock on his bedroom door jolted him out of his mindless daze. He turned his head, wondering if Manon had come over or something. She was the only one who ever had the decency to knock. 

He opened the door and was immediately accosted by a pair of arms thrown around his body in a giant hug, fingers playing with the ends of his hair. “Eliott?” he asked with a laugh, pulling away to see his boyfriend’s luminous smile. “What are you doing here? I thought you had a painting to finish?”

“Would you believe me if I said I finished it?” Eliott asked, tracing Lucas’ cheekbones. 

“Probably not,” Lucas admitted, leaning into the touch, “But selfishly, I wouldn’t care either way.”

Eliott laughed softly, pressing their foreheads together. “For you information, I  _ did _ finish it.” Another laugh. “I know, I’m just as surprised as you,” Eliott said, responding to Lucas’ eyebrows raised in disbelief. 

They stood holding each other a moment, just looking into one another’s eyes, comfortable silence ever consuming, hastily broken by Lucas glancing away and meeting Mika’s raised eyebrows over Eliott’s shoulders. “We should probably go in here,” he suggested, gesturing to his bedroom. “Sorry, Mika!” he called as he closed the door, though he wasn’t sorry, not at all. 

Eliott was already sitting on the bed when Lucas finished shutting the door and Lucas allowed himself to fantasize for a moment, that they were in a flat, just the two of them, and the bed that Eliott was sitting on was one that the two of them shared every night. 

The thought startled him a bit, but mainly because of how much it didn’t scare him, the thought of moving in together. There was a time not so long ago that he would have been terrified of the thought, worrying that Eliott would tire of him if they shared a living space together, worrying that Eliott would leave, and those were still small worries, but it was a testament to how much he loved and trusted Eliott that those things were hardly even concerns anymore. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t love his flatshare with Mika and Lisa, in fact, he’d grown to love their company quite a bit, especially when Manon would come over as well and they’d spend nights binging multitudes of genres of tv shows on Netflix or getting drunk for absolutely no reason and confessing how much they all meant to one another. He didn’t necessarily  _ want _ to leave them, but he would do it in a heartbeat, and he didn’t know if that made him a terrible person or not.

“What are you thinking about?” Eliott asked in a soft tone, head tilted to the side in a way that made him look like even more of an adorable puppy than he usually did. Lucas realized he must have looked strange, standing there like that, staring Eliott down. 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Nothing, nothing, just zoned out for a second.” He flopped down on the bed, lying beside where Eliott was sitting. Eliott joined him, lying his body down a moment later and turning his head to the side so he could see Lucas. Lucas gazed up at the ceiling, feeling the heat of Eliott’s stare on his face. 

“Are you sure it’s nothing?” Eliott prompted, running his fingers up and down Lucas’ arm, tickling him slightly. It was something Eliott always did. Instead of holding his hand, Eliott would trace patterns and lines across his hand, arm, face, back, a way to channel some of his restless energy into affection. When Lucas had asked him about it once, Eliott had given him one of his eye-crinkling smiles and said,  _ “Well I can’t just kiss you two thousand times a day can I? This is the next best option.”  _

Lucas wasn’t opposed to two thousand kisses a day, but he understood what Eliott was trying to say. The small touches also had a way of telling Lucas how Eliott was feeling without him having to say a word. In a way, they had come to be gentle reassurances, both of how much Eliott loved Lucas, and of the fact that Eliott was doing ok. When the touches came few and far between, Lucas knew that Eliott might not be in a great mood, wanted space, or way possibly entering a depressive episode. 

“Because you can talk to me about anything, you know,” Eliott continued, and Lucas finally turned to look at him. 

“I want to move in together.” The words were out before he could stop them, and his face reddened immediately after. There were many, many other ways he could have phrased that. From the way Eliott’s eyes widened, he worried he’d freaked him out saying it so bluntly. 

But then Eliott smiled, similarly to the way Lucas had first seen him smile. “Really?” he asked. Lucas nodded, not trusting himself to speak again. 

Eliott turned completely on his side and took Lucas’ face in both of his hands. “I want that too.”

“Really?”

“Mmhmm. I was just surprised you beat me to it. Grand romantic gestures are  _ my  _ thing, Lallemant,” Eliott chided him playfully. 

Lucas scoffed. “That was hardly a grand romantic gesture.”

“Still, you beat me to it, and now I’ve been usurped as supreme boyfriend.”  
“Supreme boyfriend? I didn’t know it was a competition,” Lucas laughed.

“Well,  _ duh _ .” Eliott sighed dramatically. “Guess I’ll just have to propose to you first, then.”

Lucas’ heart fluttered in his chest. Every time Eliott said something like that it was very difficult to remain calm. They were still so young, so many things could happen to change their feelings for one another, but at the same time the only thing in his life he was absolutely certain of was that Eliott was the person he would spend the rest of his life with. 

“Deal,” Lucas said, instead of what he wanted to say, which was  _ If you proposed to me right now, I’d probably say yes _ . They had all the time in the world, he reminded himself, minute by minute. 

 

They had been packing and unpacking and lifting and moving boxes for what felt like ten years. In actuality, it had only been about a week, but Lucas was dying to just be done with it already. He didn’t know why they couldn’t just trash everything they already owned and buy all new things, it would be so much easier.

Then again, if they did that they would lose Eliott’s extensive record collection, the likes of which probably took up most of their many boxes. The thought occurred to Lucas that he could probably throw away the awful dubstep records and claim they got lost in the move, but he dismissed it. Sue him, he’d grown to love those awful records. 

They’d agreed to wait until Lucas finished his final year of school to move, knowing that the stress of moving would be too much to add on to the stress of the bac. The small but cozy flat they’d decided on was equally close to the university Lucas would attend in the fall and the one Eliott already attended. Eliott had pretended to be offended that Lucas wasn’t going to the same school as him, even though it was an art school and the only art experience Lucas had was making a mural through the process of fucking against a wall covered in paint.

He still couldn’t believe that they’d gotten away with that. 

The flat that they’d found was also in pretty close proximity to Lucas’ old flatshare, one of the things he had agreed to when telling Mika, Lisa, and Manon that he was moving out. Mika and Lisa, surprisingly, had been very upset about him leaving. He wasn’t sure if it was as much about  _ him _ leaving as it was about Eliott, but he’d assured them that the two of them would drop by so often that it would be like he never left at all. 

Surprisingly, Arthur had filled the open place Lucas had left in the flat, wanting to move out of his home before he started university in the fall. Lucas and Arthur were going to be at the same school, but Yann and Basile were attending others. Mika was already complaining about Arthur as he’d begun to move in, but Lucas had to laugh at the complaints, thinking back to how Mika had acted when he’d first moved in. Arthur and Mika would be thick as thieves soon enough, so long as Arthur didn’t bring thirty-something year old women back to the flat to hook up with.

Lucas set one last box on the ground before flopping onto the only piece of furniture they had so far, the couch that had been his bed for months at the beginning of their relationship, that had then moved to Manon’s flat, and had been gifted back to them from her when they decided to move in together. He wasn’t complaining, he had  _ lots  _ of fond memories that involved that couch. 

Eliott sank down beside him, placing his head on Lucas’ shoulder. “We’re really doing this, huh?” he mumbled disbelievingly. Lucas couldn’t help but agree with the sentiment. Some part of him thought that their plans would have fallen apart before they ever came to fruition. 

He was overcome with a sudden wave of emotion and had to blink tears out of his eyes before he spoke, voice thick enough that Eliott could probably sense everything he was feeling anyway. “We are.”

“I love you. So much,” Eliott sighed softly. 

“I love you too.”

Eliott shifted his head and looked up at Lucas, chin on his shoulder. “What do you say we take some time to… break in the apartment, so to speak?”

Lucas raised his eyebrows and looked down into Eliott’s eyes, smirk forming. “I’d say that sounds like an excellent idea,” he responded wholeheartedly, taking Eliott’s face into his hands and pulling them both down further onto the couch. 

If their boxes sat unpacked in a mess across their floor, they didn’t notice.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @livvyblxckthxrn


End file.
